Translational Bioimaging Core Shared Resource Project Summary/Abstract The Translational BioImaging Core (TBIC) provides state of the art imaging capabilities, including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, and optical imaging, to support preclinical and clinical research projects conducted by Consortium members. Operations are coordinated between the University of Washington (UW) Department of Radiology and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC). During the project period, the TBIC (formerly the Animal Bio-imaging Core) focused on further development of preclinical imaging capabilities. New instruments such as 14T MRI, research PET-CT, high-intensity focused ultrasound, a large research data server, and an animal angiographic device have been implemented through NIH/NSF Shared Instrumentation grants, institutional support, and industrial collaborations. A MicroPET scanner has been obtained through an NIH Shared Instrumentation grant and has been used already for multiple Consortium projects. A new tabletop MRI unit and a two-photon microscope for in vivo tumor imaging are currently being installed at FHCRC. In addition, the existing high-frequency ultrasound platform for preclinical studies has been upgraded. A proposal for a MicroCT scanner that can be docked with the MicroPET scanner is currently under NIH Shared Instrumentation review. A new Molecular Tracer Laboratory has been established in downtown Seattle. This facility provides radiotracers for PET imaging at multiple sites across institutions, a capability that was not available during the last funding period. In collaboration with the Radiochemistry Laboratory that provides outstanding expertise in radiotracer developments, investigators employed new tracers such as [C-11]clorgyline and [C-11]rosuvastatin. New immunology imaging studies have been initiated in collaboration with UW and FHCRC experts, radiochemistry, and local industries. The technology can be applied widely to new projects that involve biologics in their therapeutic or diagnostic research. Such planning priorities are determined by the TBIC and its advisory committee. The TBIC consolidates inter-institutional efforts to support Consortium preclinical and clinical imaging research. The goal of these efforts is to facilitate more translational imaging research among the Consortium members and to better support cancer imaging research. Imaging instrumentation and its maintenance are costly, and the Consortium or a single institution cannot acquire or support all imaging resources. The shared resource is not only effective in bringing imaging experts and scientists together, but is also a cost-effective and sustainable way to support cancer imaging research across programs, institutions and sites.